1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for computer-aided diagnosis (CAD).
2. Description of Related Art
CAD is a technique to detect a lesion from a captured image, diagnose the detected lesion and present a diagnosis result to a user to help the user diagnose the lesion. A precise CAD diagnosis helps the user establish a final diagnosis. The precision of diagnosis through CAD may be lowered because captured lesion images such as sonograms may suffer from various problems such as low resolution, low contrast, speckle noise, and blurred lesion boundaries.